


déjà vu nombreuses fois [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bechdel Test Pass, Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Community: ladiesbingo, Community: purimgifts, Community: trope_bingo, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-26 15:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18182495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "déjà vu nombreuses fois" by gladdecease."Routine is good," Nyota says with a smile. "It means nothing's gone wrong."





	déjà vu nombreuses fois [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gladdecease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/gifts).
  * Inspired by [déjà vu nombreuses fois](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140702) by [gladdecease](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gladdecease/pseuds/gladdecease). 



  
  
Cover art by: [flipflop_diva](http://archiveofourown.org/users/flipflop_diva)  


Length: 4:06  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/deja%20vu%20numbreuses%20fois.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/deja%20vu%20numbreuses%20fois%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Of _course_ I had to podfic something you wrote, gladdecease! I hope you enjoyed your Purim gifts! Thanks to flipflop_diva for making the cover art!


End file.
